This invention relates generally to a receiver capable of detecting a frequency modulated (FM) signal, and particularly a receiver capable of demodulating a FM composite video signal.
In certain situations, it is desirable to utilize a communications system which is not susceptible to detection and demodulation by commercially available consumer products. The transmission of composite video signals, those composite signals including both video information and audio information, utilizes an amplitude modulated (AM) video signal with an FM audio signal on the sidebands of the AM signal. Commercially available products, such as television sets coupled to antennas or other sensing devices, receive such AM composite video signals, amplify those received signals, demodulate the AM video signals, separate out the FM audio signals, and present the visual and sound intelligence carried by the signals to the user. In certain situations, it is desirable to transmit a video composite signal which cannot be detected, demodulated and presented on such commercially available, consumer products.